Miríades
by Gween Black
Summary: Miríade, substantivo. Quantidade indeterminada, porém grandíssima. Como aqueles momentos, eternos e atemporais, emaranhados ao amor deles.


**Disclaimer:** James e Lily são propriedades de J. K. Rowling.

**Resumo:** Miríade, substantivo; quantidade indeterminada, porém grandíssima. Como aqueles momentos, eternos e atemporais, emaranhados ao amor deles.

**Nota:** fic bem light, diferente e bonitinha. Tenho um carinho especial por ser bem diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi, várias cenas soltas em uma song que conta uma história. A música é "O Último Romântico", do Lulu Santos. Agradecimentos a Closer e One Tree Hill, de quem eu roubei um quote; e a Dressa e a Florynha, que leram, me ajudaram a escolher o título e o resumo, e me incentivaram a postar. Espero que gostem e, por favor, é claro, comentem. Beijão!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIRÍADES**

---------------

"Os grandes apaixonados são aqueles que impõem à humanidade ao seu redor a sua ilusão particular." (Mariana Kretschmer)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Faltava abandonar a velha escola_

- Lily, você está linda. – ele sorriu para ela.

- Obrigada, James.

- Você aceita um vinho?

- É claro. – ela sorriu, uma mecha do cabelo escapando do coque. Pegou a taça com delicadeza e tomou um gole, em silêncio. Somente alguns minutos depois que ela resolveu falar. – Você não tem medo?

- Do quê?

- Do fim de Hogwarts. – ela largou a taça de vinho. – Da vida de verdade.

- Você tem?

_Tomar o mundo feito coca-cola_

- E então, Lily, você aceita ir a Hogsmeade comigo? – ele perguntou. Estavam conversando e sendo amigos há mais de uma semana, e ele achava que talvez já fosse o momento.

- Não sei, James. – ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio. – Você não acha que estamos indo rápido demais?

- Sabe, Lily – ele começou, dando um de seus charmosos sorrisos – em algumas culturas você pode levar uma garota para sair sem efetivamente ter sexo com ela.

- Quê? – ela enrubesceu instantaneamente. – Eu...

- Mas como você é presunçosa! – ele exclamou, meneando a cabeça.

- James, eu não disse...

- Desculpa, Lily, preciso ir. – ele a interrompeu, virando-se e saindo, enquanto ela ficava parada, embasbacada, observando-o caminhar. Alguns minutos depois, James sorriu. Mais atrás, ligeiramente confusa e contrariada, Lily sorriu também.

_Fazer da minha vida sempre o meu passeio público_

- Você não acha que elas são tão inalcançáveis? – ela perguntou, deitada na margem do lago, observando as primeiras estrelas que começavam a surgir.

- Quê?

- As estrelas, James.

- Ah. – ele murmurou, alisando os cabelos vermelhos dela. – É, são sim.

- Você não acha que isso é frustrante?

- Não poder tocá-las?

- É.

- Não... – ele respondeu, depois de pensar um instante. – Talvez você não possa tocá-las, mas elas estão lá. Se chover, se houver nuvens, não importa; inexoravelmente, elas sempre vão estar lá. Na verdade dá até uma sensação de segurança.

Lily sorriu, ouvindo a voz de James sobrepor-se ao silêncio. Ela gostava do silêncio. Mas gostava ainda mais da voz de James.

_E ao mesmo tempo fazer dela o meu caminho só único_

- Bom dia, Lily. – Sirius Black nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia falado com ela. Ela também nunca havia falado com Sirius Black.

- Bom dia, Black. – ela respondeu, ligeiramente confusa, enquanto pegava uma torrada no café da manhã.

- Então, como estão as coisas com você e James? – ele perguntou, num tom extremamente casual.

- Normais. – ela respondeu, curiosa com a conversa. – Quer dizer, somos amigos.

- Ok. – ele disse, naquele tom que ela soube que havia algo a mais. E, antes de se levantar e sair com uma torrada na mão, ele completou. – Mas eu quero ser o padrinho dos filhos.

_Talvez eu seja o último romântico_

- James, você quer sanduíche de atum? – ela perguntou, enquanto eles paravam numa lancheria no Beco Diagonal.

- Eu não como peixe.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou, assombrada.

- Sei lá. Peixes urinam no mar. – ele respondeu, e ela revirou os olhos.

- Crianças também, James.

- É, mas eu também não como crianças.

- Você é o maior idiota do planeta! – ela retrucou, rindo.

- Ao menos meu cabelo não me faz parecer um idiota. – ele respondeu.

- Isso foi uma ofensa? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu posso morder, se você preferir.

- Os homens deveriam crescer. – ela revirou os olhos, enquanto continuava a caminhar.

- É, e os cachorros deveriam parar de se lamber. – ele gritou de volta. – Não vai acontecer.

_Dos litorais desse Oceano Atlântico_

- Muitos caras acham que eu sou um conceito, ou que eu os completo, ou que eu vou fazer eles se sentirem vivos. Mas eu sou só uma garota procurando pela própria paz de espírito. Não quero que James me encarregue da dele.

- Você acha isso? – Remus perguntou.

- Por quê? – ela se voltou para ele. – Você não acha?

- Eu acho que o amor é um negócio horroroso e terrível, só para tolos. Vai partir seu coração e deixar você na pior. O que vai sobrar, afinal? Nada além de algumas incríveis lembranças que não se esquecem.

- Que triste, Remus... – Lily respondeu.

- A verdade é que para James haverá outras garotas por aí. Mas nunca mais ele terá outro primeiro amor. O primeiro amor vai ser sempre ela.

- Ela? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- É...

_Só falta reunir a zona norte à zona sul e iluminar a vida já que a morte cai do azul_

- Não acredito nisso, James. – ela riu, encostando-se na faia.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou, deitando-se no colo dela. – Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você.

- Você nem ao menos falava comigo!

- Eu era um garotinho, Lily.

- Você está mesmo falando sério? – ela parou de alisar os cabelos do garoto, meio chocada demais para manter o movimento.

- É claro que sim.

- E depois de mim, quem veio? – como ele não respondesse, ela encostou a cabeça na árvore. – Oh, meu Merlim.

- É engraçado como as coisas são. Desculpe por ser tão idiota a ponto de me apaixonar.

- Você é o erro mais prazeroso que eu já cometi. Eu só queria poder tirar o pé do chão mais vezes, com você.

_Só falta te querer, te ganhar e te perder_

Os barulhos insistentes na janela começaram a incomodá-la, até que ela finalmente se levantou. Caminhou até o vidro e o abriu, reprimindo um grito de surpresa em seguida. Lá embaixo, estava James, jogando pedras na janela.

- James! Você quer acordar meus pais? – ela perguntou, e ele se voltou para ela.

- Desculpa, Lily, eu pensei que aquela fosse a sua janela...

- Idiota. – ela murmurou. – Vem, entra.

- Tá legal, abre a porta.

- Não posso. Não sei onde está a chave.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Você que pense, eu não mandei você vir me ver no meio da noite! – ela retrucou.

- Eu não posso usar magia! – ele respondeu.

- Entra pela janela. – ela murmurou, indicando uma árvore.

Corajosamente, James se embrenhou pelos galhos até alcançar a janela de Lily. A garota ajudou-o a entrar, e, depois, mirou-o, sorrindo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

- Feliz Natal, Lily.

_Falta eu acordar, ser gente grande prá poder chorar_

- James, o problema não é esse! – ela gritou.

- Então qual é problema? – ele inquiriu, furioso.

- Você não acreditou em mim. – ela respondeu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você preferiu dar ouvidos a qualquer fofoca sobre mim!

- Eu não "dei ouvidos a qualquer fofoca", era informação segura!

- Ah, claro, porque o que eu falo, obviamente, não é. – ela respondeu.

- Lily... eu gosto de você.

- É isso, então? – ela perguntou, algumas lágrimas escorrendo.

- Quer saber, o meu orgulho diz "sim, é isso". – ele deu um suspiro cansado. – Mas meu coração me diz que eu tenho que mandar esse orgulho embora e dizer que eu só acreditei em qualquer informação idiota porque eu estava com medo, Lily. Medo de que tudo não passasse de uma ilusão. Eu só quero ser alguém que mereça estar com você.

- James... ninguém acredita que isso vai dar certo.

- Eu acredito.

_Me dá um beijo, então_

- Lily... – ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, as mãos delicadas deslizando pelas costas do garoto. – Eu amo você. Você sabia disso?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo, meio confusa demais para falar.

- Sabia... – conseguiu murmurar depois de alguns segundos. Beijou o pescoço dele, afastando-se um pouco para mirá-lo nos olhos. – Eu amo você também, James.

- Casa comigo, Lily.

- O quê? – ela começou a rir. – James, você está louco, temos dezessete anos!

- E daí? – ele riu, derrubando-a no chão. – Eu amo você. Você me ama.

- James, teremos a eternidade para casarmos!

- E por que a eternidade não pode começar agora?

_Aperta a minha mão_

- Hei, tem alguém em casa? – ela perguntou, assim que entraram. 

- Aqui na sala, Lily!

- Bom, James. – ela murmurou, antes que fossem até lá. – Quero que você saiba que, se meus pais disserem que sim, eu me caso com você. – e então seguiram para a sala. – Mãe?

- Hei, querida. – ela era uma mulher morena e simples, mexendo a panela no fogão. – Você deve ser James, eu sou Darcy.

- Olá, senhora Evans. – James falou, e nesse instante a mãe de Lily entrou pela cozinha, um furacão em cabelos vermelhos. James meneou a cabeça, sem graça; Darcy era a cozinheira.

- Oi, meu amor! – ela abraçou a filha. – James! – ela deu um sorriso surpreso. – Você entrou pela janela ou já aprendeu o caminho da porta?

- Mãe! – Lily repreendeu.

- Eu vim pela porta da frente, Sra. Evans.

- Parabéns, garoto! – ela começou a mexer nos pães. – Vocês estão com fome?

- Na verdade, mamãe, eu e James queríamos saber se podíamos falar com você e papai.

- Lily, você está grávida?

- O quê!

- Grávida, você sabe. – ela respondeu. – Com uma criança na barriga...

- MÃE! – Lily gritou.

- Ah, Marie, você sabe que Lily é virgem. – Darcy interrompeu.

- Darcy!

- E é uma pena, se querem saber minha opinião. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Mas eu vou saindo, então, para vocês terem essa conversinha.

A mãe de Lily se inclinou e abriu a janela, para então gritar:

- Brian, venha cá, Lily está grávida!

Em alguns instantes o pai de Lily passou pela porta e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado da mãe. Formavam um casal muito bonito; ele era moreno, com os cabelos espessos e volumosos e os olhos muito verdes. A senhora Evans tinha os cabelos na mesma cor dos de Lily, um vermelho escuro. Eram cacheados e caíam harmoniosamente pelos ombros.

- Oi, senhor Evans.

- Oi, James. Entrou pela janela?

- Ele encontrou a porta da frente. – a mãe assinalou.

- Bom trabalho, garoto! – o pai riu. – E então, a que devo a surpresa?

- Bom, vocês sabem que eu sou uma pessoa muito sensata... – eles se entreolharam. – Embora às vezes não pareça.

- Lily, quer ser direta? – Marie interrompeu. – Você está mesmo grávida?

- Não, eu não estou grávida! – ela respondeu, já brava com a brincadeira.

- Senhor e senhora Evans, como vocês sabem, no mundo bruxo a gente atinge a maioridade aos dezessete anos. – James tomou a fala. – E acho que também sabem que respeito muito vocês.

- James, eu acho que estou entendendo. – Brian interrompeu-o. – Mas aqui está: se adotarmos você, os amassos com Lily terão que parar, ao menos na frente dos vizinhos.

- Pai! – ela o repreendeu. – Dá para falar sério?

- Bom... – James respirou fundo e falou. – Eu gostaria de me casar com a sua filha.

E então eles caíram na gargalhada.

- Hei, Brian, eu acho que eles estão falando sério.

_Tolice é viver a vida, assim, sem aventura_

Lily desceu as escadas e se sentou no penúltimo degrau. A posição da parede impedia que os pais a vissem, mas o som chegava perfeitamente aos ouvidos dela.

- Ele é maior de idade, Brian.

- Em que mundo, Marie? – ela ouviu a voz do pai.

- No mundo a que ela pertence. – a mãe respondeu, e ela ouviu um suspiro do pai. – Ela só precisa da nossa permissão.

- Você se esqueceu de quando ele entrou pela janela com um cachorro excitado? – ele perguntou, enfático. – Como você pode estar considerando esse casamento?

- Você conhece Lily, Brian. Ela não é o tipo de pessoa irresponsável, e existem dias em que ela é mais madura que nós dois. – Lily fechou os olhos, agradecendo mentalmente a mãe. – Eles estão apaixonados.

- Eles têm dezessete anos, Marie! – Brian respondeu. – E depois, se é para ser, continuará daqui a alguns anos, quando eles estiverem prontos para casar.

- Tá legal, então a gente proíbe ela de casar. – a mãe começou a falar. – Ela nos odeia e continua vendo o garoto; talvez engravide. Não trabalha mais, transforma sua vida em prostituição...

- Ah, pare com isso.

- E aqui está ela, se injetando heroína nas veias e dormindo na sarjeta! – Lily teve de prender o riso.

- Bruxos provavelmente têm maneiras mais interessantes de acabar com o sistema nervoso do que heroína. – ele respondeu, rindo.

- Meus pais não queriam que nos casássemos. – ela falou, e Lily podia jurar que ela havia se aproximado dele. – Eles acharam que era uma paixão rápida, já que estávamos namorando há apenas dois meses.

- Mas você não os escutou.

- Não. – ela respondeu. – Porque eu amava você. E acabamos casando do mesmo jeito e tendo uma vida maravilhosa juntos. – ela suspirou. – Mas eu sempre os amarei menos por não virem em você o que eu vi.

_Deixa ser pelo coração_

Lily abriu os olhos, os lençóis de um tom de azul muito bonito deslizando pelo corpo nu. Lá fora, pela janela, ela podia ver uma chuva fraca caindo. Era seu primeiro dia como casada.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada, James. – ela sorriu, inclinando-se para ele e beijando-o nos lábios.

- Você sabe, poderia ser sempre assim. – ele riu, desviando os olhos. – Poderia para sempre observar você dormir.

- Você é um bobo, James.

- Eu sei.

_Se é loucura então melhor não ter razão..._

- Então, você está mesmo escrevendo um livro sobre nós? – James foi até atrás de onde Lily estava, sentada na escrivaninha. A expressão era compenetrada, a pena deslizando rapidamente pelo pergaminho; largou as mãos no ombro da esposa, começando a massageá-la.

- Estou, sim. – ela riu, deleitando-se com o carinho. – E já pensei até em um final.

- Ah, é? – ele perguntou, inclinando-se, beijando os cabelos vermelhos dela. – E qual é?

- "E eles viveram felizes para sempre." – ela sorriu, fechando os olhos. – O que você acha?

- Eu acho perfeito.


End file.
